


珍糖果《秘密》续4

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin





	珍糖果《秘密》续4

JK ver.

回家的路上他一直坐在副驾打瞌睡。   
金硕珍给他搭了外套，又把车里音乐关了，安安静静把车开了回去。

被叫醒的时候田柾国有些不耐烦，睁开眼看到金硕珍在笑就觉得不好意思了。对方伸手揉了揉他的嘴角，说好像有些肿了。田柾国慌慌张张伸头对着后视镜照了一下，果真，嘴巴本就是嘟起来的不说，还红的过分。“啊......”  
“痛吗？”金硕珍问道。  
田柾国摇摇头，“不痛啊。”  
“不痛就好。”金硕珍升起车窗，“走吧，我们回家。”

闵玧其可能是气得不轻，开门以后就直接避开了田柾国的视线。田柾国心里堵得慌，换好拖鞋就冲回了自己房间。床单被闵玧其换过了，和出门时的不一样——大概也是因为上午胡闹了一番有弄脏的地方。  
这么一想好像又不气了，再说也是他先使坏给闵玧其去电话的......不行，一会儿还是要乖乖去道歉认错。

等田柾国换好家居服出去的时候，金硕珍已经在厨房里帮着闵玧其做晚饭了。田柾国踩着拖鞋去厨房溜达一圈，没一会儿又去溜达一圈，最后一次过去溜达的时候闵玧其冷着脸给他递了一小碗水果沙拉，“别晃了，沙发上坐着去。”  
“哦。”田柾国撇撇嘴，趁闵玧其转身的时候用膝盖顶了顶对方，接着飞快地逃走了。

饭桌上难得这么安静。  
金硕珍说了下周可能会出差学习的事，随后大家开始各自闷头吃饭。  
那碗烧排骨的口味田柾国很喜欢，接连啃了好几块才把注意力转向了桌子上的其他菜。闵玧其抬手把排骨往他的方向推了推，神色如常地继续用餐。

脑中的小恶魔又开始怂恿。  
田柾国不动声色地轻轻踢开拖鞋，脚往右前方探了探——于是他满意地看到闵玧其夹菜的动作一顿，因为太突然，金硕珍都有些茫然地抬头看向闵玧其，“你怎么了？”  
“没怎么，差点咬到自己。”闵玧其移开视线，“吃饭吧。”  
饭桌铺着的桌布有些长，所以不撩起来看根本就不知道下面发生了什么。田柾国胆子变大了些，脚踩在闵玧其的拖鞋背上轻轻抖了抖，闵玧其没反应，所以他变本加厉地抬脚往上踩。

脚趾头在对方小腿肚上滑了滑，然后继续往上。  
田柾国游刃有余地往自己碗里夹了一筷子菜，又悄悄盯着闵玧其看。  
闵玧其跟他对视一眼，然后放下扶着碗的左手想要弄开那只作怪的腿。

“我去接个电话。”金硕珍猛地起身，把心中有鬼的两个人吓了一跳。  
田柾国咬着筷子，“工作电话吗？”  
“嗯。”金硕珍冲他一笑，“你慢慢吃。”  
“哦。”田柾国目送金硕珍去了阳台，扭过头却也不看闵玧其，而是抬起另一只腿继续“骚扰”闵玧其。

脚腕被握住了。  
闵玧其不知什么时候放下了碗筷，一板一眼地开口，“两只脚都不老实——你不怕摔？”  
“有哥哥接着我嘛。”田柾国讨好地说道，“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥。”  
闵玧其面色稍缓，“叫一声就能听到，我没聋。”  
田柾国抽出自己的腿，重新穿上了拖鞋，接着几步走到闵玧其背后，环住对方使劲摇了摇，“听到了怎么不搭理我？”  
闵玧其沉默了几秒，“下午......”  
田柾国直接凑过去堵他的嘴，亲完又说以后不会了。

自己也不知道是在承诺不会偷跑还是不会在和金硕珍偷偷做点什么。

YK ver.

饭后。  
金硕珍主动包揽了洗碗的任务，闵玧其没意见，帮着收了一下碗筷就去了客厅。田柾国趴在长沙发上和同学发语音，也不知是在聊些什么，看起来神神秘秘的。

闵玧其坐在了旁边的短沙发上，说实话，还没消气。可一旦对上田柾国的脸，那些阴暗又糟糕的想法就都不见了——他克制着不往旁边看，却还是在田柾国不小心翻身差点摔下去前把人拉住了。  
田柾国是真被吓到的，惊魂未定地坐在沙发上，脸都白了。  
闵玧其给他顺了顺头发，“下次小心点。沙发总共就那么点儿位置，哪能给你翻身。”  
“我再也不敢了。”田柾国垂着头，头发丝好像都在述说懊恼。  
闵玧其不好多说别的，在旁边陪着站了一会儿就回了自己房间。

浴室已经有人用过了，看样子应该是田柾国。  
地板上的积水还没干透，但挂在架子上那条属于田柾国的毛巾是湿润的。闵玧其笑了笑，关上门，脱下衣服扔进洗手台旁边的脏衣篓。  
金硕珍先前来找他，又说了一次下周要出差的事。闵玧其不想听他唠叨，于是一概用点头和嗯糊弄了过去。末了金硕珍不放心，扔了盒套子在桌上，让他注意不要太过分。闵玧其气笑了，当下就反问对方，“那你在医院没有太过分？”  
金硕珍词穷，“这是两码事。”  
“随便吧。”闵玧其耸耸肩，收起那盒套——上午跟田柾国是从沙发上开始的，可能当时拆了一片出来就忘记收好。

刚把头发上的泡沫冲干净好像就听到有人在敲门。  
闵玧其以为是听岔了，结果那敲门在几秒后又响了起来。他关掉花洒往门边走，“谁？”  
田柾国的身影出现在磨砂玻璃后，“哥哥，我想用下厕所。”  
“你......”闵玧其手放在门把手上，迟迟没有往下压。实际上金硕珍住的主卧是有单独卫生间的，不过因为面积不大水压也不是很够，所以平时洗漱洗澡什么的大家都会用外面这个。遇到现在这种情况时，才会去主卧解决一下。  
“哥哥，我憋不住了。”田柾国声音怪可怜的，又抬手敲了敲。  
闵玧其把心一横，打开了门，“进来吧。”

他还没来得及提醒对方小心地滑，人就已经在门开以后扑进了怀里——  
闵玧其洗澡洗到一半，身上也没围浴巾，被田柾国这么一扑就立刻不自在地想要推开。田柾国反手关了门，脸颊蹭着闵玧其的脖子撒娇，“你是不是还在生气？”  
生不生气的另说，但......闵玧其皱眉，“你不是憋不住了？”  
“憋不住想哥哥了。”田柾国无比理直气壮，“要不要我帮忙搓背？”

最后从搓背发展到了搓别的地方。  
田柾国脱了睡裤，里面是光的没有内裤。他用大腿夹住闵玧其那根，开始还自己撑着墙壁前后动，没动多久就直接被闵玧其掐着腰按在墙壁上干个了透。  
闵玧其存了丝报复的心里，做这些的时候没有再打开花洒，这样让田柾国把那些藏不住的惊呼和呻吟通通释放出来......也不知道金硕珍有没有听到。

听没听到都不重要了，反正田柾国是他的。

Jin ver.

金硕珍一直以为田柾国在房间里学习，所以一直没有打扰对方。出去接水经过厕所他才觉得不对，里面在干什么一听就能知道。  
他怀疑是不是自己激到了闵玧其，不然对方也不会在厕所里逮着田柾国乱发泄——他开始有些后悔答应下周的公派学习了。

没人会喜欢听现场直播。  
金硕珍站了大概有一分钟，水也不接了，转身直接回了自己房间。有点不甘心，但在田柾国这件事上好像谁都没有资格指责对方。  
以前他总觉得喜欢不会变质，事实上喜欢是种很危险的东西，稍不留神就成为拴不住的恶魔，任谁也拉不回。

晚上田柾国睡在自己的房间。  
金硕珍实在是睡不着，开了床头的台灯玩了一会儿手机，最后还是忍不住摸去了田柾国的房间。他倒也不是非得做点什么，只是抱着田柾国睡觉就挺好。  
刚躺上去田柾国就醒了，转过身把头埋在他肩膀蹭了蹭，嘴里嘟囔着也没听清是说了什么。金硕珍搂着他的腰，手掌贴着那处安抚了一下，“乖，睡吧。”

又附赠了一个晚安吻。


End file.
